Moving Out
by MakaEvans95
Summary: El tener que mudarme no estaba dentro de mis planes, mucho menos si era a la casa de un completo desconocido¿Quedarme en la casa de los Evans por un mes entero?¿Vivir con ese pervertido albino de ojos escarlata?¡Vaya vida!Espero no morir en el intento...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, pero la trama de esta historia es completamente mía y sacada de mi cabecita n.n , con esto tengo suficiente. **

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy por la mañana estaba muy tranquila en la escuela cuando de repente ¡Poof! Se me vino a la cabeza esta idea y decidí escribirla antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera una idea similar. Bueno este capítulo es algo así como el prólogo y espero recibir algún review porque enserio me esforcé en la redacción de este. Bueno… uhm… creo que eso es todo…**

**Luces…Cámara…y Acción~**

Capítulo 1: **Mudanza**

No podía evitarse…

El tener que mudarme no estaba dentro de mis planes, mucho menos si era a la casa de un completo desconocido…Pero creo que ustedes podrán entenderme, después de todo era mi única opción de escapatoria, de no haberla aceptado tendría que haber realizado un largo y tedioso viaje con mi padre…

_Y vaya padre…_

Mujeriego, borracho, irresponsable, _sobreprotector…_ todas las características negativas que puedas imaginarte, y lo peor de todo es que mi padre es un _adulto._

-"¿Pero porqué no puedo quedarme sola?"-Le cuestioné en cuanto me informó de sus planes.

Papá debía realizar un largo viaje de negocios que duraría alrededor de un mes, y desde luego yo** NO** quería ir. Ya suficiente tenía con vivir con él… ¿ahora también tengo que acompañarlo a todas partes?

-"No puedo dejarte sola en la casa, es demasiado peligroso Maka"-Respondió mi padre sin vacilar-"Podría meterse un ladrón a la casa… o podrías escaparte"-Bien, tenía que darle crédito por eso, mi padre no es tan tonto como creí que era. Por supuesto que podía escaparme ¿Quién querría vivir con alguien como él?

-"¡Entonces déjame mudarme con Tsubaki o con Liz!"-No lograba comprender a que se debía la resolución de mi padre en no dejarme quedar con mis amigas a pesar de sus múltiples ofertas. Después de todo, ¿Con quién podría estar mejor que con ellas? , Exacto…

_Con nadie_

Pero por alguna extraña razón él no lo entiende, es por eso que justo ahora me encuentro en este auto con mi padre al volante, conduciendo en dirección a una casa en la que nunca he estado y simplemente no quiero estar ¿Porqué siempre es tan insistente?

-"Papá, ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme en casa de un desconocido?"-Pregunté de nuevo sin dar mucho crédito a la respuesta que mi padre había estado dándome desde que me anunció su partida.

-"Maka"-Comenzó diciendo mi padre-"Wes no es un desconocido, es una persona en la que tengo mucha confianza y es también un empresario muy talentoso y responsable. Estarás bien con él"-Concluyó sin quitar la vista del camino.

Wes Evans… mejor conocido como "El desconocido con el que tendré que vivir por este mes", no me molestaría quedarme con él si al menos lo hubiera visto antes, el hecho de que fuera de confianza para mi padre no quería decir que lo fuera para mí, porque, bueno… ¿Ya les dije que mi padre es un canalla?

¿Ya? …**Bien.**

-"Hemos llegado"-Escuché decir a mi padre y enseguida fijé mi mirada en el paisaje situado al otro lado de la ventanilla del auto.

No pueden culparme por quedar sorprendida, he vivido en una enorme y lujosa mansión toda mi vida, y el simple hecho de pensar que tendría que vivir _aquí _durante todo un mes hacía que la piel se me erizara por completo.

-"Papá, es muy pequeña"-Le objeté inmediatamente. No era una casa desagradable, pero definitivamente no estaba a mi altura. Mi padre ha sido un rico y exitoso empresario desde que tengo memoria, después de todo el es la mano derecha de Shinigami, el director de dicha empresa.

El acostumbrarse a algunos lujos era _inevitable._

-"No es pequeña Maka, tiene dos pisos y tres habitaciones, son_ suficientes_"-Concentré de nuevo mi mirada en aquella _pequeña _casa para observarla mejor. Sus paredes eran de un color marrón claro con fachadas blancas, las tejas, naranjas naturalmente, rodeaban las orillas del techo, sólo las orillas, puesto que el centro de éste era plano. La _pequeña casa, _sin embargo, tenía un lindo jardín a un costado, en el que múltiples plantas y flores desconocidas ondeaban a causa de la cálida brisa. _Parece un buen lugar para descansar un rato y leer un libro._

Si, desde luego, el lugar era _habitable,_ pero simplemente no era suficiente…

-"No todos pueden vivir en una gran mansión, Maka"-Me reprendió mi padre-"Estoy seguro de que aquí estarás bien"-Dijo mientras abría la cajuela del coche y sacaba mis maletas.

Bufé al ver que mi padre había comenzado a dirigirse a la puerta de dicha casa y decidí seguirlo. _Esto sigue siendo mejor que ir de viaje con él._

Papá dejó las maletas en el suelo y volteó a verme con una sonrisa en la cara-"Pórtate bien con Wes, ¿De acuerdo?"-Dijo mientras levantaba su mano para tocar el timbre de aquel lugar.

¿Portarme bien? ¿Qué edad cree que tengo? Tengo 15 años ¡Por Dios! Sé cómo debo comportarme en la casa de un extraño.

Pasos apresurados comenzaron a escucharse desde dentro de la casa al instante.

Unas manos empezaron a abrir la puerta desde el interior mientras yo me acercaba más para ver de quien se trataba y para visualizar un poco el interior de la casa en cuanto la puerta se abriera.

Me encontré cara a cara con un joven de alrededor de 20 años. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso y su cabello era completamente blanco. _Pero que características tan peculiares, _pensé en cuanto su mirada escarlata se posó en mi figura.

-"Gusto en conocerte"-Me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-"Mi nombre es Wes, tú debes ser Maka"-Extendió su mano hacia mí en señal de saludo y yo la tomé sin vacilación, aún sorprendida por sus extrañas características físicas.

-"No te preocupes Spirit"-Comenzó diciendo Wes-"Te prometo que la cuidaré como si fuera mi hermanita"-Concluyó con aquella alegre sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Es extraño… Aquel joven parecía realmente amable…

…_¿Cómo es que mi padre consiguió una amistad así?..._

-"¡¿Wes en dónde está el control remoto?"-Gritó una voz desde dentro de la casa, dejándome completamente sorprendida. Mi padre nunca mencionó a otra persona viviendo en esta casa aparte de Wes.

-"Ah… hablando de hermanitos…"-Dijo Wes soltando un pequeño suspiro-"Ya vuelvo…"-El albino entró de nuevo a la casa dejando la puerta abierta, permitiéndome así, echar un vistazo al pequeño recibidor que se encontraba atravesando la puerta.

La casa no es tan pequeña como creí que sería… incluso es bonita, y con alguien tan amable como el Señor Wes debe ser entretenido vivir aquí.

Algunos gritos sin coherencia comenzaron a escucharse desde el piso de arriba y no pude evitar preguntarme que eran.

Sera mejor no saberlo…podría no dormir por la noche…

_Esta casa es realmente extraña…_ pensé después de escuchar unos cuantos sonidos violentos provenientes de el segundo piso.

Bueno, supongo que puedo acostumbrarme…

-"Ah… ¡Basta Wes! No tienes que jalarme"-Escuché pronunciar claramente a la misma voz que había oído gritar hace unos minutos.-"Weeees… yo solo quiero el control remoto"-Alcé mi mirada, que había estado concentrada en el suelo de la sala y me fijé en el chico que estaba siendo arrastrado por las escaleras hacia el piso principal.

Era exactamente igual a Wes… El mismo color de cabello y los mismos ojos color sangre, sólo que el lucía un poco más joven. No pude evitar mirar curiosa a aquel individuo que acababa de unirse a nuestro pequeño encuentro.

-"Maka, él es Soul"-Dijo Wes dirigiéndose a mí en cuanto hubo bajado las escaleras. El mencionado se soltó del agarre de Wes al instante y se incorporó rápidamente murmurando algo sobre que "esa no había sido una entrada cool".

-"Es mi hermano menor, tiene exactamente tu edad"-Articuló Wes mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito a Soul por la espalda, indicándole que debía presentarse personalmente.

-"Soy Soul"-Dijo acercándose un poco a mí y a mi padre para examinarnos más de cerca-"Soul Eater"-Esbozó una sonrisa burlona al instante, dejando a la vista unos filosos y puntiagudos dientes. Su sonrisa era totalmente diferente a la de su hermano, y sus ojos parecían aún más profundos y enigmáticos que los de Wes. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra con mangas amarillas y unos pantalones largos color rojo que combinaban con sus penetrantes ojos a la perfección, su cabello estaba totalmente revuelto y despeinado, pero no podía negar que eso lo hacía lucir realmente _atractivo._

_¿Soul Eater, eh?_

_Interesante…_

**Ok bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, necesito saber que tanto éxito tiene este capítulo y ya luego veré si la continúo. Por favor déjenme un lindo review, ¿Si? Me harían sentir realmente inspirada si lo hacen. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Siéntanse libres de dejar sus sugerencias. **

**MakaEvans95 fuera… ¡PAZ! **


	2. Día 1: De Reencuentros y Sorpresas

**Hola hola mis queridísimas lectoras. He decidido subir este capítulo en vista del éxito que tuvo el primero :D**

**Tengo tantas ideas acumuladas para esta historia… solo debo darles el orden indicado porque la verdad es que no sabía cómo empezar a ponerlas o en qué orden. Espero que este capítulo les guste, he puesto mucho empeño en el, es algo corto pero quiero que lo disfruten…**

**Muchas gracias: Hyuuga Lulu-chan, Liz.I'm, Kabegami, vale-alice, , Yami Hai, LuNaShinRa, Miyoko Chibi y ejejejej … espero que sigan apoyándome con sus reviews y dándome sus sugerencias…!**

**También muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me agregaron a favoritos o a alertas, tanto a mí como a mi historia, ¿Sería demasiado pedirles un review con sus opiniones? Espero que me lo dejen n.n**

**Luces…cámara… acción!**

"**A** _menudo encontra_**m**_os_ _nuestro destin_**o** _por los caminos que tomamos para evita_**r**l_o_**"**

**Día 1: De Reencuentros y Sorpresas**

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez en cuanto los rayos del sol se colaron a través de mi ventana, incorporándome rápidamente al no reconocer la habitación en la que me encontraba. El color púrpura de mi habitación había desaparecido por completo al igual que todos y cada uno de mis muebles. Unas paredes amarillas habían tomado su lugar, junto con un gran armario de madera obscura ubicado en la esquina del cuarto y un largo escritorio con una silla justo a un lado de la cama. Examine detenidamente la habitación sin poder reconocerla, hasta que repentinamente, aquel recuerdo vino a mi mente.

Es cierto, ayer mi padre me había traído a esta casa en la que tendría que estar viviendo durante un mes entero. Lo que él **no** se esperaba era que Wes tuviera un hermano de mi edad…

_Daría lo que fuera por ver aquella _expresión_ de horror en su rostro una vez más. _

El sonido emitido por aquel reloj de pared me saco de mis cavilaciones, por lo que concentré mi mirada en él para averiguar qué hora era. La manecilla pequeña se encontraba apuntando al número seis, mientras que la grande señalaba el número nueve. _6:45 eh…_ pensé con pereza.

_¡Mierda! ¿6:45? ¡Llegaré tarde al colegio!_

Comencé a buscar rápidamente dentro de mis maletas el uniforme del Shibusen, el instituto más caro en Death City, y también el que ofrecía la mejor educación de entre todos los otros colegios. Al ser la educación la prioridad en aquel instituto, no era obligación de los alumnos portar el uniforme, sin embargo al ser una alumna de élite lo más sensato era que lo llevara a diario.

_O al menos yo lo veía de esa forma._

Encontré finalmente la ropa que buscaba: Una blusa blanca de botones, una falda a cuadros color rojo con negro y un chaleco tejido color amarillo, sin olvidar mis largas botas negras que hacían juego con la falda. Me vestí tan rápido como pude y baje las escaleras de la casa hecha la raya.

-"Hey Albarn"-Me llamó una voz a mis espaldas-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"-Me giré para encontrarme con los penetrantes ojos de Soul examinándome de manera adormilada. ¿Qué qué estoy haciendo? ¿Acaso el no va a la escuela?-"Pues, ¿No es obvio? Me preparo para ir al instituto"-Respondí mientras le regresaba la mirada en una especie de competencia. Su cabello se encontraba totalmente despeinado y a juzgar por su ropa podía darme cuenta que acababa de levantarse.

-"Ya veo"-Dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose de nuevo a su habitación-"Suerte entonces"-Respondió de manera simple mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto a sus espaldas. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso no le importa la escuela? _Como sea, eso a mí no debe de importarme. _Pensé mientras cogía mi mochila del mueble y la llevaba a mi espalda.

_Si no me apuro se me hará aún más tarde._ Y con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza salí de mi nueva casa y comencé a dirigirme hacia el colegio.

-Soul Eater-

-"¡YAHOOO! ¡SU GRAN DIOS HA LLEGADO MORTALES!¡RESPETENME Y ARRODILLENSE!"-Los gritos mañaneros de Black*Star podían ser escuchados claramente a kilómetros de distancia, ese chico realmente posee una energía inigualable.

-"Tan ruidoso como siempre Black*Star"-Bufé mientras entraba en mi salón y caminaba hacia mi asiento habitual frente al de Tsubaki.

-"¡Tan plana como siempre Ma…!"-Incrusté en su cabeza mi nueva adquisición al instante, un libro de quinientas páginas con recubrimiento sólido que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento al instante y cayera al suelo. Se lo merece por decirme plana. Tsubaki sólo me dedico una sonrisa tímida antes de agacharse a tratar de revivir a su amigo y musitarme un rápido "Buenos días".

-"Tsubaki…"-Comencé a decirle a mi amiga después de unos cuantos minutos repletos de culpabilidad-"¿Crees que Black*Star se moleste cuando despierte?"-Pregunté algo apenada y arrepentida por lo que acababa de hacerle a mi amigo, quien en estos momentos yacía en el suelo-"Ya sabes… por dejarlo inconsciente…"

-"AHAHAHAHAHAHA, UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO JAMAS QUEDA INCONSCIENTE"-Gritó Black*Star incorporándose rápidamente y subiéndose a la mesa en donde se sentaban los profesores, justo al frente de la clase-"¡MUCHO MENOS CUANDO UN AMIGO SUYO ESTA POR LLEGAR!"-Sentenció finalmente entre risas y saltos enérgicos.

-"¿Un amigo suyo?"-Cuestioné a Tsubaki con curiosidad, ¿Acaso habría un alumno nuevo en el Shibusen? Si es amigo de Black*Star no quiero ni imaginármelo, ya tengo suficiente teniendo que lidiar con Black y sus ataques divinos…

-"Ha estado así desde que llegó"-Dijo Tsubaki con un suspiro-"Al parecer tendremos un compañero nuevo"-Finalizó mi amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_¿Un compañero nuevo? Me pregunto si estará tan loco como Black*Star _ pensé mientras volvía a mi lugar y me sentaba en mi mesa banco en espera de la llegada del profesor Stein para comenzar con la clase.

-Soul Eater-

Las risas y los gritos de Black*Star no cesaban y estaba comenzando a provocarme una fuerte jaqueca, ¿Qué acaso nunca se calla? No entiendo como Tsubaki puede estar todo el tiempo con el sin cansarse…

_Tsubaki es mi heroína_

Mis pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos por la abrupta entrada de mi profesor, o más bien por su _caída _pues era realmente difícil separarlo de aquella silla rodante en la que se la pasaba todo el día sentado, sin importar que se cayera a diario al entrar al salón de clases.

El profesor Stein se incorporó rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio sobre el que, por cierto, se encontraba Black*Star parado, gritando a los cuatro vientos cosas sobre el "Gran Dios que él era" y la "Felicidad que deberíamos sentir todos al estar en su presencia".

-"Black*Star…"-Murmuró Stein mientras un aura obscura lo cubría-"¿Acaso quieres que te diseccione?-Y dicho esto, una sonrisa de maniático surcó su rostro, asustando así a nuestro "Gran Dios" quien corrió a buscar refugio, sentándose al lado de Tsubaki.

-"Supongo que ustedes ya lo saben"-Comenzó a decir Stein sentándose de nuevo en su silla y rodando por todo el salón como un niño pequeño…

A veces me pregunto si esta es realmente la mejor escuela de Death City…

-"Hoy se ha inscrito un nuevo alumno al Shibusen y lo han asignado justo a esta clase"-Sentenció mientras se detenía abruptamente y volvía a sonreír-"Me pregunto si podré diseccionarlo…"-Todos en el salón le dedicamos una mirada de lástima a nuestro profesor hasta que su sonrisa de maniático finalmente desapareció de su rostro.

-"Bueno supongo que ya puedes pasar…"-Dijo acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola por completo. Dándonos una perfecta visión del chico que se encontraba parado frente a nosotros.

_Esto es imposible… _me dije a mi misma, examinando de pies a cabeza al nuevo alumno de la clase de la luna creciente.

-Soul Eater-

Su cabello color plata cubría parte de su cara pero, sin embargo, sus penetrantes ojos color escarlata eran aún visibles. Su atuendo consistía en una playera color naranja, acompañada de unos pantalones de mezclilla y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Aquella sonrisa de confidencia hizo que todos en mi salón se le quedaran viendo anonadados.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer al individuo parado justo frente a la puerta.

-"Soy Soul"-Dijo repitiendo esas palabras que me había dedicado a mi apenas ayer-"Soul Eater"-El albino miro entonces al grupo entero, examinando cada rincón y cada rostro en el salón de clases. Su mirada no tardo en encontrarse con mi expresión sorprendida y después de unos ratos de examinación juraría que pude escuchar una pequeña risa proveniente de su boca.

-"Puede tomar asiento"-Dijo Stein con el salón aún en silencio por la sorpresa que nos había causado su llegada-"Hay un lugar vacío a un lado de la Señorita Albarn…"-Stein apuntó hacia el lugar que había vacio, justo a mi izquierda y yo no podía dejar de observar atónita a Soul.

¿Será una coincidencia? ¿El hecho de que acabo de mudarme con Soul ayer y justo al día siguiente él decide inscribirse en el Shibusen?

Soul se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar que le habían indicado mientras varios gritos se escuchaban a su alrededor, el sólo sonrió mientras se sentaba sin siquiera mirarme, ¿Será que no se ha dado cuenta… de que estoy a un lado de él?

Durante el resto de la clase el salón se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, únicamente roto por unos cuantos murmullos de parte de chicas sentadas cerca de mí, o mejor dicho, cerca de Soul.

_-"¿Ya lo viste?"_

_-"Es tan lindo"_

_-"¿Qué tal si nos acercamos a él y le hablamos?_

Eran la clase de murmullos que se escuchaban a mí alrededor.

¿Por qué llama tanto la atención? Lo único que ha hecho es decir su nombre y sentarse… estas chicas son realmente **raras**.

Y sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra al albino sentado a mi lado, concentré mi mirada en mis libros y me sumergí en aquel mundo de palabras por el resto del día escolar.

-Soul Eater-

-"¿Podrías _superarlo?"_-Preguntó Soul mientras caminábamos a través de un parque, en dirección hacia su casa-"Ni siquiera sabía que tu ibas al Shibusen"-Fue su rápida respuesta ante mi anterior acusación.

-"Entonces, si no sabías que yo estaba ahí, ¿Porqué entraste?"-Pregunté ya irritada por sus evasivas, era demasiada coincidencia que él hubiera entrado justo un día después de conocerlo.

-"Ya te lo he dicho, Black*Star me estuvo diciendo lo _cool_ que era esa escuela y como yo soy alguien realmente _cool _he decidido entrar en ella"-Dijo pasando sus brazos por atrás de su cabeza cansado-"Además, ¿Por qué crees que entraría a esa escuela por una plana como tú?"-Preguntó contraatacandome con rapidez-"¿No crees que es una suposición algo ridí…?"

-¡MAKA-CHOP!-Grité mientras le incrustaba el más reciente tomo de "Harry Potter" en su cabeza-"¡Yo no soy plana!"-¿Qué demonios le pasa a este tipo? ¿Acaso quiere ganarse mi odio de por vida?-"¿Estás seguro que mi obsesivo padre no te mando a vigilar que nadie me hiciera daño o algo por el estilo?"-Pregunté llena de rabia por el insulto de Soul.

-"¡Pero claro que no! ¿Acaso tu padre es capaz de hacer algo así?"-Preguntó Soul extrañado, no entiendo porque le es difícil creerlo, mi padre es demasiado sobreprotector, y con eso de que se fue de viaje realmente me extraña que no haya exagerado las cosas y me haya contratado un guardaespaldas o alguna tontería así…

-"El es… algo obsesivo…"-Respondí evadiendo la inquisitiva mirada de mi acompañante-"Suele exagerar las cosas"

-"Eso es… realmente raro"-Dijo Soul con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro-"Te trata como si fueras una princesita…"-El albino comenzó a reírse como loco a causa de su anterior comentario y un sonrojo de vergüenza se hizo rápidamente presente en mis mejillas.

-"¡Yo no soy una princesita!"-Grité iracunda, golpeando a Soul de nuevo con mi libro de "Harry Potter"

-"¡No tienes porque golpearme Maka!"-Gritó Soul acercándose a mí y tomándome de los hombros para que lo mirara a la cara-"¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Siempre eres así con todos? ¡Cielos! Debes aprender a reconocer una broma…"-Soul suspiró resignado, liberando mis hombros y continuando así con su camino. No tardé en seguirlo mientras pensaba seriamente en lo que me acababa de decir.

-Soul Eater-

Llegué a la casa totalmente agotada, después de unos quince minutos de caminata sin descanso, ¿Acaso así volvía Soul a su casa todos los días? ¡Esto es realmente agotador!

Me tumbé en el sillón frente a la tele al instante, respirando agitadamente mientras buscaba un buen programa que pudiera distraerme un poco.

-"¿Porqué estas tan cansada?"-Preguntó Soul en un tono de burla-"Apenas caminamos unas cuantas cuadras, _su majestad"_

-"¡Silencio Soul! ¡Estoy realmente cansada! ¿Podrías dejar de molestarme por unos cuantos minutos?"-Pregunté ya harta, había tenido que caminar **kilómetros **hasta aquí y justo cuando quiero descansar el empieza a molestarme…

-"Como desee su alteza, iré a visitar a Black*Star, volveré en un rato"-Respondió Soul de manera despreocupada, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta con intenciones de salir.

-"¡Espera! ¿Vas a caminar de nuevo? ¡¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Morirás!"-Le reprendí realmente impresionada ante su sed de suicidio. ¿Cómo es que alguien querría morir de insolación tan joven?

-"Para tu información, Black*Star vive aquí enfrente"-Dijo mientras apuntaba hacia una gran casa color blanco que resaltaba de entre todas las demás… Black*Star…

-"¡¿EL VECINO!"-Pregunté totalmente alterada, ¿Acaso ahora estaría viviendo al lado de ese loco psicópata obsesionado con sus aspiraciones a ser el Dios del mundo?

_Mátame…_

_~Querido Diario~_

_Bueno, creo que mi vida se ha tornado un poco más complicada de lo que era antes, y para expresar todo el dolor y la agonía que estoy sintiendo en este momento, decidí que escribiría en esta libreta los hechos que ocurren día por día en esta casa de locos…_

_Día 1: Uno de los peores de mi vida._

_¡¿Qué demonios está pasando con mi vida? Mi padre se va de viaje y esta serie de eventos desafortunados empieza a suscitarse… _

_Tal vez debería haber aceptado la invitación de mi padre cuando me pidió que realizara aquel viaje con él… apuesto a que estaría mejor que ahora. Con Soul viviendo en la misma casa, con Black*Star como vecino… Esto está empezando a tornarse cansado y apenas llevo un día viviendo aquí._

_Nota personal: Llevar conmigo un libro a todas partes, El tomo numero 7 de Harry Potter pareció funcionar muy bien contra la dura cabeza de Soul._

_Maka Albarn_

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! Por favor sigan dejándome sus reviews, enserio me ayudan a mejorar mi autoestima y algunos ¡hasta me dan ideas! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

**¡Siéntanse libres de dejar sus quejas y sugerencias!**

**MakaEvans95 fuera… ¡Paz!**


	3. Día 2: De Peleas y Reconciliaciones

**¡Hola mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? Sé que me he tardado en subir la continuación, es sólo que no quería subir nada en vacaciones porque quería usar este pequeño tiempo para escribir los capítulos de todas mis historias. Pero aquí esta finalmente el tercer capítulo de Moving Out, muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores. A los que dejan review, a los que me agregan a alertas y también a los que me ponen en favoritos. Pero por favor, si les gusta la historia ¿Podrían dejarme un review con sus opiniones?**

**Muchas gracias a: alexiel evans, yopii, Liz.I'm, Kabegami Amaterasu, Yami Hai, Miyoko-chibi y a Isaabel Eater Kensington. Por favor sigan dejándome sus hermosos reviews :3 me hacen realmente feliz.**

"_**A**__ menudo encontra__**m**__os nuestro destin__**o**__ por los caminos que tomamos para evita__**r**__lo"_

**Día 2: De peleas y Reconciliaciones **

Viré hacia la izquierda rápidamente, logrando evitar el golpe a la parte trasera de mi vehículo.

Aceleré lo más que pude, logrando así rebasar a mi competencia fácilmente. El otro auto me imitó, saliendo disparado a una velocidad inimaginable y dándole a mi carro un efectivo golpe por uno de los costados, haciéndome caer desde el alto precipicio que se encontraba ahí cerca.

-"¡Eso es! Tu gran Dios te ha ganado una vez más, simple mortal. ¡Ahora inclínate y admira mi magnificencia!"-Gritó alegremente el peli-azul a mi lado mientras se subía de un solo brinco a su cama y comenzaba a reír de forma ruidosa.

-"Ni siquiera sabes lo que magnificencia significa, Black*Star"-Le aseguré a mi amigo ya cansado. Estiré mis brazos levemente antes de tirar el mando al suelo, aburrido de dejarme vencer para evitar los molestos regaños de mi compañero.

-"Sí pero escuché a Tsubaki decirlo la otra vez y se me hizo una palabra adecuada para un Dios como yo"-Exclamó, tirándose al suelo de su cuarto para continuar riendo como maniático.

-"Sólo has ganado porque me he cansado de jugar Mario Kart"-Le aseguré, buscando una posición más cómoda en el sillón en el que me encontraba sentado-"Si jugáramos una partida de Super Smash Brothers seguro que te patearía el trasero"-Los ojos de mi competitivo amigo brillaron al instante al reconocer un buen reto.

-"Entonces Super Smash Brothers será"-Me gritó totalmente alterado, mostrándome una vez más su lado competitivo, sin embargo nuestra animada competencia fue prontamente interrumpida por las llamadas de su joven madre desde la cocina.

-"¡Black*Star, Soul, La comida esta lista!"-Una mirada cómplice invadió nuestros rostros, antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina para poder saborear la deliciosa comida que nos había preparado la madre de mi mejor amigo.

-"Esto está delicioso, señora"-Mencioné alegremente mientras metía en mi boca toda la comida posible.

-"¡Pues claro! ¡Mi madre debe hacer comida digna del paladar de un Dios como yo!"-Aclaró Black*Star con la boca llena de lo que parecía ser un bistec.

Al saborear aquella deliciosa comida me vino a la mente la imagen de Maka, la chica que se había instalado en mi casa hace apenas dos días.

_Me pregunto si ella sabrá cocinar tan bien como la madre de Black*Star._

No pude evitar que se me hiciera agua la boca. El solo pensamiento de tener acceso a una deliciosa comida desde la comodidad de mi casa era bastante tentador ya que, ni Wes ni yo sabíamos cocinar muy bien que digamos.

Aunque es probable que si le sugiriera a Maka prepararme un poco de comida ella no dudaría en darme un duro Maka-Chop con alguna de sus muchas enciclopedias.

Bah, ya pensare en algo para hacer a Maka cocinar una deliciosa comida casera.

-"Maka-Chop es un nombre estúpido"-Dije riéndome un poco ante el pensamiento que acababa de salir de mi mente.

-"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas viejo?"-Me preguntó Black confundido al escucharme expresar mis pensamientos en voz alta-"¿Maka te ha dado un Maka-Chop? Cielos, ¡Eso debe ser un récord! La has conocido a penas ayer y ya te está golpeando… ¡Debiste haberle dicho algo muy malo!"

-"No en realidad, yo solo…"-Me detuve al instante al recordar la molesta expresión de Maka al salir de la escuela, no parecía muy contenta con la idea de que la gente se enterara de que se estaba quedando en mi casa por un tiempo, tal vez lo mejor sería que no le dijera a Black*Star nada.

-"¿Y con qué libro te lo ha dado?"-Me preguntó mi amigo de forma curiosa-"A mí me ha golpeado con '100 años de soledad', con el tercer tomo de 'Ghost girl'… ¡Ah! Y con la edición especial de 'La huésped'"

Pero que raro es Black*Star, yo no creo que este sea un gran tema para presumir…

Oh bueno, será mejor seguirle el juego.

-"Harry Potter"-Exclamé con un falso orgullo-"Tomo siete, 760 páginas. Edición especial"-Algo en lo que dije pareció sorprender realmente a Black*Star puesto que en ese momento perdió el equilibro y se cayó de la silla con un gesto fascinado.

-"¡¿Harry Potter!-Me preguntó mi amigo desde el suelo, sin poder creérselo, a lo que asentí con la cabeza levemente-"¡Viejo te admiro!"-Exclamó levantándose rápidamente para tomarme firmemente de ambos brazos-"Eres digno de ser el amigo de un gran Dios como yo"

Suspiré agotado mientras me soltaba de su agarre y me retiraba de la mesa ya lleno, al menos había podido evitar el tema de Maka mudándose conmigo. Maka estaría muy agradecida… y creo que ya se como cobrársela.

**-Soul Eater-**

Salí de la casa de mi alocado amigo cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. Había tenido que evitar la sugerencia de Black*Star de acompañarme hasta mi casa para jugar otro rato. Si mi compañero se enterara de que Maka vivía en mi casa ahora seguro que armaría un gran alboroto y Maka probablemente me golpearía.

Suspiré.

Alguien tan cool como yo no debería preocuparse de esas cosas. Pensé mientras abría la puerta de mi casa y entraba en ella rápidamente.

-"Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?"-Me sorprendí un poco al escuchar una voz conocida a mis espaldas y me giré inmediatamente para darle la cara a mi hermano-"Maka me ha contado que te has ido con Black*Star después del colegio"-Asentí con la cabeza ante el argumento de mi hermano.

-"Si, bueno, pensaba ir ayer pero al final no pude hacerlo"-Dije cerrando la puerta de la casa-"Y hoy por la mañana Black*Star me ha salido con su plática de cómo el juicio divino podía caer sobre mí si yo no visitaba a un Dios"-Aclaré soltando una pequeña risita.

Mi hermano me imitó y me sonrió por mi último comentario. Entonces recordé el maligno plan que se había estado formulando en mi mente desde hacía ya unas cuantas horas.

-"Oye Wes, ¿Sabes dónde está Maka?"-Le pregunté a mi hermano ganándome una mirada curiosa por su parte-"Necesito preguntarle algo"

-"Ha estado encerrada en su cuarto desde que llegó de la escuela, mencionó algo sobre un examen y no ha salido de ahí desde entonces"-Respondió mi hermano-"¿Pasa algo?"

-"No, nada importante"-Le aseguré a Wes con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

'Esto será divertido' pensé antes de retirarme corriendo de la sala hasta la habitación de mi nueva huésped.

**-Soul Eater-**

Golpee tres veces la puerta de Maka, esperando por su respuesta.

-"¿Maka?"-Pregunté desde el otro lado de su puerta-"¿Estás ahí?"

Pude escuchar pasos desde el interior de su habitación, acercándose hacia la entrada y girando el picaporte con delicadeza

-"¿Qué ocurre?"-Cuestionó Maka con curiosidad al abrir la puerta y encontrarse conmigo-"Estoy algo ocupada ahora… tenemos examen mañana y yo…"

-"Ya veo"-La interrumpí, ignorando por completo su comentario-"¿Me dejas pasar?"

-"No, Soul escucha. Tenemos examen mañana por la mañana, yo tengo que…"

Abrí la puerta decidido y entré rápidamente a su cuarto, ganándome una mirada furiosa por parte de la rubia.

-"Si, pasa"-Comentó Maka con un tono sarcástico ante mi inesperada acción, yo solamente me senté cómodamente en su cama y me le quedé observando un rato-"Examen, ¿eh?"-Dije rompiendo el molesto silencio que se había creado en la habitación.

-"Si, y tengo que estudiar si quiero mantener mi puntaje"-Me respondió la oji-jade mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su escritorio para poder estudiar un poco más.

Oh no, no dejaré que esta oportunidad se me escape.

-"No sabía que las _princesitas_ estudiaran"-Murmuré lo suficientemente alto como para que Maka escuchara y me arrojara al instante una mirada asesina.

-"Basta Soul, yo no soy de esa forma"-Me reprendió molesta. Perfecto, aquí es donde pongo mi plan en acción.

-"Oh vamos, acéptalo, tu padre te cumple todos y cada uno de tus caprichos. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes tender una cama"-Le sonreí burlonamente a la rubia que tenía enfrente, quien en ese momento dejó de realizar sus previas actividades y se volteó para verme a la cara molesta.

-"Puedo tender camas"-Me aseguró con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-"¿Lavar?"-Pregunté siguiéndole el juego.

-"La ropa me queda impecable"

-"¿Cocinar?"

-"¡La reina Isabel se chupa los dedos al probar mi comida!"-Me gritó furiosa.

Perfecto, ha caído en mi trampa, esto ha sido realmente fácil.

-"Entonces pruébalo"-Le dije de forma retadora. La rubia se levantó al instante de la silla en donde estaba sentada y se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada de su cuarto.

-"Bien, ¡Te lo probaré! Y una vez que te lo pruebe te arrepentirás de haberme llamado princesita"-Me aseguró antes de bajar corriendo por las escaleras en dirección hacia la cocina.

-"Pan comido"-Murmuré para mí mismo, dejándome caer en su cama en espera del delicioso platillo que Maka estaba por prepararme-"Maka es tan predecible"

**-Soul Eater-**

-"Bueno tengo que admitirlo Maka, tu comida no está nada mal"-Le aseguré a mi compañera de casa mientras llenaba mi boca con la deliciosa cena que ella había preparado.

Esta ha sido la mejor idea que he tenido en toda mi vida

-"Es cierto, tu comida es deliciosa Maka"-Exclamó contento mi hermano mientras limpiaba los restos de comida de su boca con una servilleta.

-"Muchas gracias Señor Wes"-Dijo Maka mientras un ligero color carmín adornaba sus mejillas.

-"¿Se-señor?"-Preguntamos igual de confundidos mi hermano y yo

-"Por favor Maka, sólo Wes está bien. El 'Señor' me hace sentir como un anciano"- Mi hermano le sonrió alegremente a la oji-jade y el color rojo en sus mejillas aumentó ligeramente.

-"E-entonces Wes será"-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa tímida hacia mi hermano.

_¿Pero qué demonios? _

-"Hay, no me hagan vomitar"-Argumenté molesto-"¿Qué tiene de complicado llamarlo Wes? ¿Por qué tienes que sonrojarte y -y ponerte nerviosa y todo eso?"-Le pregunté a la rubia de forma retadora, quien en ese momento se puso roja como un tomate.

-"¿De qué hablas idiota? ¡Yo no estoy sonrojada!"-Negó Maka contraatacándome-"A-además en caso de que lo estuviera ese no es tu problema"-Dijo la rubia evadiendo mi mirada y concentrándola en su plato al quedarse sin palabras.

-"¡¿Por qué te sonrojas por mi hermano!"-Le grité molesto-"¿Acaso siempre te sonrojas cuando alguien que es _**5 años mayor que tú**_ te dirige la palabra?"-Le grité molesto asegurándome de poner énfasis en la diferencia de edad entre ella y mi hermano.

-"¡Basta, Soul!"-Me reprendió Wes enojado-"¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser de esa forma? Discúlpate con Maka ahora mismo"-Me ordenó después de un silencio incómodo entre Maka y yo.

La sangre se me subió a la cabeza en ese instante. No soportaba que la gente me diera órdenes, aún menos si era en mi propia casa. Yo sólo quería tener una cena tranquila, la culpa de todo esto es de Maka y sus escenitas cursis. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que pida disculpas?

Apreté mis puños fuertemente y me retiré de la mesa furioso. Ignorando los gritos a mis espaldas por parte de mi hermano mayor, quien intentó perseguirme hasta mi habitación una vez que salí de la cocina.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, sin dejar que Wes me alcanzara y azoté la puerta con toda la fuerza que pude.

-"Soul abre la puerta"-Escuchaba la voz de mi hermano desde adentro, sin embargo decidí continuar ignorándolo y cerré los ojos, recostándome en mi cama para intentar conciliar el sueño. Los gritos y regaños de mi hermano no paraban con nada.

'Supongo que no tengo otra opción' Pensé mientras salía por la ventana y subía por las pequeñas escaleras que se encontraban pegadas por fuera de la pared de mi cuarto.

Esta será una noche larga.

**-Soul Eater-**

Me senté a observar la blanquecina luna desde el techo de mi casa, el lugar al que siempre recurría cuando las cosas se ponían mal con mi hermano. La brisa jugaba con mi cabello plateado y la luz de la luna brillaba como nunca antes desde este lugar.

Llegar aquí era fácil, las escaleras que había fuera de mi cuarto eran una rápida forma de subir hasta este tranquilo lugar. Cuando tenía que pensar en algo sólo cerraba la puerta de mi habitación para que nadie pudiera subir hasta aquí y escalaba hasta llegar a mi destino.

Era mi lugar secreto.

Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse a mis espaldas y me giré sorprendido para ver de quién se trataba.

-"Maka…"-Murmuré aún sin creerme que la rubia había podido llegar hasta este lugar-"¿C-como? Yo… ¡Yo cerré la puerta!"-Le aseguré a la chica, quien me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado.

-"Forcé el picaporte"-Admitió de forma orgullosa mientras quitaba un largo pasador de su lacio cabello y me lo mostraba.-"Wes me dijo que siempre venías a este lugar cuando surgía un problema entre ustedes"-Me explico cerrando los ojos y dejando que la brisa nocturna despeinara sus cabellos un poco.

Bien, tal vez este lugar no sea _tan _secreto.

-"Ah…"-Respondí simplemente antes de sumergirnos en un profundo e incómodo silencio.

-"Sabes yo…"-Comencé a decir, ganando la atención de Maka-"Supongo que no debí ponerme de esa forma…Es sólo que…"-Me detuve en seco antes de decir cualquier otra cosa. Necesitaba una buena explicación para justificar mis palabras en la cena pero nada se me ocurría. Estaba en blanco. Debe haber una razón ¿Pero por qué no puedo encontrarla?

No sabía cómo continuar. No tenía una explicación ¿Por qué me había alterado tanto? Continué preguntándome por un rato más hasta que Maka pareció darse cuenta de que yo no sabía cómo continuar pues su expresión se relajo un poco y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-"Yo también lo siento"-Me dijo Maka sinceramente-"Me refiero… no quiero tener que vivir discutiendo contigo, después de todo vamos a vivir juntos por un mes entero, ¿Cierto?"

Lo que Maka decía era cierto, no podíamos vivir peleando. Me voltee hacia ella para pedirle disculpas y al hacerlo pude ver bien sus ojos. Tenía unos preciosos ojos color esmeralda que brillaban de una forma increíble a la luz de la luna, una mirada tan inocente, tan difícil de encontrar…

-"Seguro"-Dije sonriéndole de lado-"Seamos amigos, ¿De acuerdo?"-Le pedí de la manera más amable que pude. Supongo que después de un mal comienzo esta era la mejor manera de arreglar la relación que Maka y yo llevaríamos por el resto del mes.

-"Me parece perfecto"-Me respondió Maka mientras me extendía su mano-"Seamos amigos, Soul"

Me perdí en sus hermosos ojos jade por un largo rato. Había que admitirlo, Maka se veía realmente linda a la luz de la luna.

Aparté rápidamente esos pensamientos de mi mente y estreché firmemente su mano después de un tiempo de silencio.

Una cálida y misteriosa sensación se formó en mi interior en cuanto Maka y yo entramos en contacto. No quería que esa calidez se fuera, no tan pronto.

-"Soul ya… ya puedes soltarme"-Me dijo la rubia de manera nerviosa.

-"Ah…Claro"-Respondí mientras retiraba mi vista de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos verdes-"L-lo siento"

-"¿Soul?"

-"¿Si?"

-"…Sigues sin soltarme"

_Este sí es un buen comienzo después de todo._

_~Hola~_

_Quiero aclarar algo, esto no es un diario. Tener diarios no es para nada cool, eso sólo reduce el grado de masculinidad de un hombre como yo. _

_Me ha gustado molestar a Maka hoy, es realmente divertido. Creo que lo haré más seguido y escribiré mis resultados en este masculino registro. _

_Hoy solucioné las cosas con Maka, creo que es realmente cool que no volverá a pegarme con alguno de sus grandes libros o enciclopedias, incluso es probable que me haga de cenar más seguido. _

_Porque su comida es muy buena, me pregunto cómo será haciendo postres._

_Nota personal: Torturar a Maka hasta que acceda a prepararme un delicioso pastel de chocolate. El chocolate es cool, yo soy cool. Es el postre perfecto._

_Soul Eater_

**Capítulo 3 terminado, en lo personal me ha gustado como ha quedado, pero no es mi opinión la que cuenta sino la suya. Pobre Wes, Soul lo ignoró, para todas aquellas fangirls de Wes (Me incluyo dentro de ellas xD) pronto Wes tendrá su momento de protagonismo, tranquilas, ténganme paciencia por favor :D**

**Siempre he imaginado a Black*Star y a Soul más como chicos de X-Box que de Wii pero no conozco muchos juegos de x-box o de play station así que por eso he puesto la referencia de Mario Kart y Super Smash Brothers.**

**¿Ustedes qué consola se imaginan que juega Black*Star? Dejémoslo a votación n.n **

**Por cada review que me dejan el medidor de "cool" de Soul sube un punto. **

**Puntuación inicial del medidor: 0 cools**

**MakaEvans95**


End file.
